Doll and Master
by Arianna Marilyn
Summary: When Mikan Sakura n her dolls plus Hotaru Imai n her doll go to GA where doll masters gather, they learn that they better expect the unexpected,guard up 24/7 n prepare some painkillers.Cuz girls ,your gonna need it! OOC warned!may be some hurt/comfort
1. PILOT CHAPTER!

hey guys, this is my new one. for those who had read the only summary in my other story, then keep in mind that i have change the summary and the story line is different because...i dont know why. Keep in mind that this is just an introduction! any how, lets go! I DO KNOW OWN GA OR THE CHARACTER EXCEPT THE ONES THAT I WILL CREATE!

* * *

Hey guys! My name is Mikan Sakura and I live a normal life…kinda. Well, if you call being a doll master is normal, then I'm normal. At least, that's what I want everyone to think.

Today, I'm going to introduce you to _my _world. The world of dolls and their master or preferably, companions. friends. whatever. Please keep in mind that not all doll are sweet and nice and all master are evil and sinister(though that's what most of them are). and also, keep in mind that all dolls have souls like humans and also for those who are not bonded with their master in a...magic way(if you must call it). for the ones that are not bonded in a magical way, they cant move or talk unless doll master do a contract with them.

To start with , if I'm not mistaken, there is only 3 type of bonds between dolls and master. There's people that are like me—but are quite rare to find in this timeline— bonded by dolls by bloodline. As in, being passed down. We're called Ancients.

Then there's like my friend, Hotaru Imai, she's bond with her doll through contract. Those who bonds through contract are most of what doll master in this timeline is. They are called Strings. Weird but true. There was a legend about how they came up with the name but lets not get me telling because it is a lot of telling to do.

the other one is the normal one. where dolls have a perfectly normal master and live a normal and happy life, i think.

not all normal human can do a contract with dolls. it takes a lot of gut, unwavering determenation and magic. though i dont think magic counts because every human has it, its either you use it or dont use it. switched it on(which can happen uncalled for sometime) or always stay domant.

Ancients like me have special abilities we can use. Like mind reading dolls heart(which every Strings would die for and would kill for. Literally) and some more but it doesn't mean that Strings don't have abilities too. Its just that, theirs a bit more trickier than ours.

See, Ancient's power flows within their blood but unlike us, Strings gets their power from their dolls. Their powers always are the same with their dolls power but not us. Ancients have different powers from their dolls. Some time, in rare cases, Strings get a power different from their doll, like a friend of mine. Won't tell you just yet…

but us Ancient, we think of our mind reading as an extra ability. And it is. Comes handy too. (though keep in mind that if a String has an ability to read dolls mind, don't be shock cuz that's probably the ability they get from their doll)

Even so, every master can only have one power with each doll. And that rule applies to all Strings! And don't even try to have more than one doll because for Strings, having one doll is bad enough because they take their energy from you. Imagine having 2 dolls!

But us Ancients, most of us have one but you know what…I actually have 2! I know!

I think that's all for now. Wont tell you more because then it wont be a surprise! Gotta go! One of my dolls is nagging again because I'm talking too much in the middle of the night.

To tell you the already-know truth, I'm actually under my bed covers. Oh my god, here she comes with him! my other doll! AHHH!

Just kidding! But seriously, they are coming. I am so busted…

* * *

Your review will save me! think of this as a pilot chp.


	2. The Promise

I have something to said about in my introduction. the part where i said each master can only have one power with each dolls, it only applies Strings but it can also happen to Ancients in which i will tell in the next chappie! wait for it! I'm sorry for the late update! for on the 29th, i was finally admitted to the hospital due to my anemia. the 2nd week i couldnt was because of some personal problems! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! here my next chapter. enjoy!

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw two of my favorite dolls sitting on top of me.

"Hey! Wake up or you're gonna be late for you first day at that school you were saying" Alice is evil. I hate her. Of course not! I love her.

"Alice, don't say it like that…" I like Shiro better. He's much nicer!

I look at my watch and saw the time…AHHH!

"AHHH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR MY FIRST DAY!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs—I had a feeling I'm going to lose my voice soon if I do this everyday—and ran to the bathroom to take my shower.

When I got out, I saw my uniform all prepared on top of my bed with all my books for today. I smiled to myself. They sure are helpful. And that's why I love them!

After a few minutes, I look presentable. I went down stair to have my breakfast which I knew Shiro must have cooked—Alice never does—and I saw Shiro and Alice having a tug-of-war for an egg…

I put down my bag and stare. "Guys? Care to explain?"

They each gave one last glare and looked at me. "I'm sorry, Mistress. I wanted to cook you some omelet since all you ever eat in the morning are bread and I heard from the human's tv show yesterday that every good day starts with a good breakfast-" Shiro was cut off.

"But I wanted to use the egg to make some egg sandwich because I heard from Mistress Imai that omelet makes you fat" Alice said

"And that's where it started" they both said together. I was startled for a tiny second but regained my composure the next one.

I laughed a bit. "Come over here, silly." And I hug the two of them and that's when Shiro let go of the egg to hug me back which causes the egg to fall onto my lap. You guys could probably guess what happen next. To the egg, I mean.

Before I could give any reaction, Shiro was already acting berserk.

"AHHH! Mistress! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! The egg! The egg! I'm sorry! Its my fault-"

"Yeah it is." Alice which earned her my glare which in return she was giving me the 'what' look which made Shiro go into a more berserk mode if that was possible. Apparently, it can.

I sigh. I gave a pleading look at Alice. "Oh, fine. But next time, your cleaning. This time is because your going to be late."

Alice muttered "Reinigen Sie diese Verwirrung, die vorgekommen ist". I smiled. Sometime, having a doll as your friend that has a magic power, it saves time. Seriously.

I picked up my bag and my dolls jumped onto my shoulder. "Ready, guys?"

They nod and we head off to my new school where it is rumored where doll masters gather. Gakuen Alice. It was my mother's last will for me to go there and live there if anything happens to them…

Tears are coming out but I stopped them. Its been a half a year since everything happen but I already made up my mind, I will get through this. I will.

Oh and, did I mention I will be staying at the school. My mansion that my parents left me will be unused until such time comes for when its needed to be use or until I graduate. Which is in another 3 years because I'm 15 right now and I have no intention to go into university.

At least, that's what I planned. Once I'm fully 18, I will inherit my parents company on toys and doll—figure—and inherit a lot of money. Not that I don't have it right now, the ones I can use of course, but because I didn't want people to start wanting to hunt me down again.

I'll tell you later. Right now, I am apparently walking down the hallway with a teacher beside me. A gay ward if you ask me by the way he dresses. He was babbling about my class and my dorms and all. I only listened to the things I think is important.

We arrived outside my class and I heard my dolls thinking

'Don't die' from you know who. Don't worry. It's a way she says good luck.

'Mistress, make lot of friends!' Shiro thought. They knew I'll be listening. Of course I would. Its not like I have any choice. But sadly, they can't hear what I'm thinking. Inconvenience, much? Though sometime, you cant help but be grateful that they cant when you start swearing about them.

"Okay, Mikan. Here we go." He opened a door.

i stood and smile like the goof ball i am with Shiro and Alice on my shoulders.

"Attention, everyone." they didnt hear the gay ward --I discovered his name was actually Narumi--and the atmosphere turned sweet all of a sudden. he gave his earing a tweak and said again but this time with a more persuasive tone. you would have thought it would result to the kids to obey.

apprently, it can do worse. "_Attention everyone._" some of the kids almost fainted. poor them. Devil Human Pheremone Narumi.

"Good, now, we have a new student today so be nice. Mikan, introduce yourself to them."

i nodded and gave my best smile to the whole classroom. "Hello! I'm Mikan Sakura. Please to-" oh, darn. my last name. crap.

the whispering already started before i even knew it. I wanted to be normal but i guess that was off the list now. well, at least i can spill the beans now without hiding anything not worth hiding for.

with a radiant smile and deaths aura coming from Alice and Shiro, which aura cannot panitrate my 'radiant' aura, i said "If any of you wish to die a painful and slow death thus meeting your maker, feel free to come within 3 meters from every or any direction there is from me without my permission."

from the looks of their face, i could almost guess what their saying. its not too hard. what they're thinking is 'How can such a girl be threathening with such a smile?'. i wanted to laugh on that one but i kept my compossure.

Narumi decided to interfere. part pooper. "Uhh...Okay! Mikan, you can sit beside the boy with the manga on his face. your also gonna be his partner." i nodded again and went to the guy. before i sat down, i wanted to say thank you to the gay--i mean Narumi but he was gone, leaving the pitiful looking subsitute teacher. sad...Shiro and ALice thinks so too.

My seat was in the same row as my 3 friends and were at the backest row beside the giant window. i sat down and looked through the window, waiting for all of my old friends to begin talking. How its been a long time? i wanted to play with them a bit so i kept my mouth shut even though i wanted to burst screaming happily.

Natsume took of his manga and his doll, Helios woke up from his sleep on Natsume's lap **(a/n: Natsume's a softie...huhuhuhu)**, Ruka stopped playing Uno with Kairi and Hotaru and Nana stopped working on the invention they probably was working on.

"Why are you here?" the question suddenly came out from Natsume's mouth. he looks angry...

Mistress, can i have a go with him? For old sake?

Not now, Alice. Later.

Fine...

i chose my words really carefully before answering. if i dont, i might go back to my mysterious-dorm-which-i-havent-seen-yet with not a single strand of hair on my head. ugh. shudder.

"I...cant tell you...just yet. no, not with so many people around."

"Why not, Mikan?" Ruka asked this time. Kairi was getting edgy.

"Because its not the right time and place for it and dont worry, there will be. just not now." i regret having to say that. it taste bitter in my mouth having to say that.

"Then when can we have the answer? Remember the promise we made?" Nana answered for the 3 of them.

i'll never forget that promise. "I remember."

-_Flashback-_

_the 4 of us were playing Monopoly and our dolls were playing tea party. it was funny how Kairi and and Helios was forced to wear dresses. we were about 9 at that time. just hanging in my mansion._

_" Hey, guys, if we're ever seperated from each other or not, can we all stay as best friends forever? Nobody will forget each other and we'll never tell lies to each other. never." Ruka suddenly said._

_"What brought this on?" Natsume father of all perverts ask._

_"I dont know. i just cant shake the feeling we're gonna be seperated soon." his voice sounded gloomy and everyone stopped what their doing. the dolls came to our side and hold our hands together._

_"Lets make a promise okay?" I suggested_

_"Polka's being smart today." Natsume teased me._

_i took on of the pillows and smick him on the head with it. with a resign face, he and all of us linked our pinky together. when we finished the pinky song, he dropped our hands. i thought i saw Natsume and Ruka's face was red as a strawberry. Maybe it was the trick of the light._

_"Remember guys. this is our promise." Ruka remind us before we all went back to playing Monopoly and the dolls went back to torturing Kairi and Helios by teasing them how they looked like a real girl._

_Just after 2 weeks making the promise, they were taken away from me. i stayed because my mother and father had some contacts in the academy that they could use to prolong me coming there until absolute necessary._

_-flashback ends-_

"Then you must tell us the truth." Ruka pressed.

i sighed. there was rarely a point arguing with Ruka when he gets desperate like this.

"Fine." i smiled grudgingly. he won me this time. "Tonight. Dinner and sleepover in my room. then, i'll tell you everything." with that, nobody said anything anymore and went back to doing whatever they did just now but this time, i joined Ruka and Kairi playing Uno. in the end, Ruka looked like a man that just losed his entire fortune in a nano second. and it did. it was priceless.

Hotaru manage to capture some picture of those and i thought i heard Natsume chuckled. oh well?

by the way, Shiro won. darn him.

* * *

how did you think the 1st chappie went?


	3. The Letters

(Mikan's POV)

I just finished setting up the table when the ball rang. Wow, I looked at my wrist watch. A Rolex to be precise. They're early...

I put down my apron and opened the door. Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru were each holding a sleeping bag. I forgot to tell them that we're gonna be sleeping on 2 bed for me and Hotaru and Natsume and Ruka but I guess the floor is good too.

I forgot that I was still staring at them. "Polka, do I look that good for you to be gawking like that?" his face showed a smirk that was unbelievably gor-no! Not gor-ugh...i don't even want to say the word.

Alice was all up for war against Helios...but no,i cant let Natsume win again, so instead of going nut which he was probably expecting, I forced a smiled and said "Natsume, why don't u go jump into that Alice Lake I heard about? I'm sure the teachers or anybody for that matter wont mind cleaning up the blood after that."

his smirk got a bit shorter but was still there. "Why Polka, I'll be happy to go there provided that u come along with me _into it_ as well."

I was about to retort back but then Hotaru vein popped out. Oops.

"If both of you don't shut up right now, I'll show _and_ throw you into a place worse than that stupid lake." she threatens us.

Knowing Hotaru, she wasn't kidding so it was probably best to stop. "Come inside. Bags on the couch. Shoes in the drawer." I grumbled under my breath. (lets just assume that there is a no-shoe policy in bedroom here, shall we?)

they went inside-i gave a glare when Natsume entered and stomped his foot hard. He gasped at that one. Yes...-and I went to the kitchen to make the last preparation. Tea and juice.

The four of us sat down and began digging in after saying 'thanks for the food'.

"Wow Polka, I didn't know you could cook food that's actually not killing us." that was so a cover line. I know I saw his face a bit shocked when he took his first bite.

"Whatever, Natsume. Just keep on eating or no food at all."i continued eating my food in silence. It wasn't one of those uncomfortable silence. Not at all. Its just that, all of us prefer not saying anything in case someone choked and croak.

After we were done eating and all, we gathered our stuff, went into our sleeping bags on the floor with our own water beside us and began preparing for the worst. Our dolls just finished eating because Helios and Alice wouldn't keep their hands off each other(a/n: not in _that _way people. Hehehe)

Right now, our dolls were each snuggling beside us inside our sleeping bag. (The arragment: Natsume-Ruka-Mikan-Hotaru)

I didn't know where to start from.

"Umm....so, what do u guys, umm, want to know about?" I hesitantly asked.

"from the very start" they all said together. I know this is probably not the best time to make these kind of remarks but wow, now that's something u don't see or hear everyday.

I sighed and began rearranging the story in my head. 'it now or never, Mikan. Come on, Mikan. You can do it' I began chanting in my head. Well, more like self hypnosis.

I released the breath that I didn't know I hold.

"It started on 6 month ago." I began seeing the scene of that day in front of my eyes. I couldn't see Natsume, Ruka or Hotaru or any of them anymore though I was sure I was still talking by the fact that a small part of my brain made me felt that my mouth was moving so I must be talking.

Ahh...that day.

_-flashback-_

_I just came back from school and got my grade for the small test my school made us do. I opened my shoes hastily and run to my parents room, ignoring the maids shouting at me- to put down my bags first and no running- and the fact my parents were home today! Mom and dad took a month holiday and left everything of the office work to my dad's temporary successor, Kichi._

_I cant wait to show them my result because lately, they've been acting a bit weird. They hugged me like its gonna be our last hug...so I want them to smile again._

"_Mom! Dad! Look what I-" I said as I slammed the door opened._

_I expect to see my mom and dad sitting on their bed with dad arm around my mom's shoulder but what I saw was entirely different. _

_Shiro and Alice were in the floor beside my mother who was standing in front of my father, shielding him from something._

_My mother fell and father screamed. He used his power on the man with a floating doll beside him but didn't have much affect. He used his other power- after they both turned they gaze on me for a split second moment- and made the guy and his doll disappeared with a lot of their blood on the floor. _

_The power that father used was no ordinary power._

_It was the power that was passed down through generation. Once a generation, one family member must have it. When one dies, if there's no next kin, then it will stay inside the doll of the host and wait until a suitable person shows up._

_My family knows that and that why every generation, a next kin must be there in case the current owner dies one way or another because the cost for using that power, is the death of the owners body and soul._

_I quickly shook that thought away from my head and kneel beside my parent who were beginning to breath slowly. Tears were gushing out and I didn't try to stop them._

_Mom and dad each put a hand that was almost covered entirely by black color on my cheek. I know what those are._

_Death marks._

"_Mikan honey, remember... no matter what... happens... _go to Gakuen Alice._ Your... uncle will be there to ...help you and u will ...recognize him.... so don't worry. Remember... that... _no matter what_. Do u understand?" my mom said between gasped. I mutely nodded my head._

"_Mikan, in my drawer, there is a letter, u will know what to do with it when u have read it. Shiro and Alice will assist u if anything happens. Take good care of yourself and them." my father reminded me. His voice was a lot steadier than mom was. I did the only thing I could. Grip their hand hard and nodded. _

_At the same time, I tried to use my alice of nullification to erase the death mark but no use. I couldn't get rid of what was killing them because I was too weak. Too weak..._

_they both saw the paper in my hand and smiled. "congratulations, Mikan, my love." my mom said. Her voice were getting lower. Her breath was getting shallower. Tears were coming up more faster._

"_And dear, we forgot to say this." they looked at each other for a while and said to me "welcome home, Mikan." my heart was thumping hard than ever hearing those words. It didn't sound like 'welcome home'. It sounded like a goodbye._

_their hands slowly slid down from my cheek. The tears stopped coming and everything seems to stop. _

_I gently shook their bodies. "Mommy? Daddy? Wake up. Don't leave me. Wake up. Wake up..." and then, everything went black._

_-flashback ends-_

"The house maid founded us after that. I was taken to a hospital. I missed their funeral because I was unconscious for a week...i didnt even get to see them go..." I trailed off.

Shiro and Hotaru put their hands on my cheek and wiped the tears that were slowly coming down from my eyes.

After I calmed down a bit, Ruka asked "What did your father said in his letter?"

I didnt answer his question. Instead, I told Alice to take the letter from my drawer. She magically transported and gave it to me.

I opened the letter and put it in up on the floor behind my head so that everyone could read it.

I imagined dad's voice saying the content of the letter.

_Mikan,_

_when u get this letter, your mother and I wont be with you anymore. Know that we'll always love you no matter what. Your mother had a dream about this and she predicted it would happen in a month. That's why we took a leave for a month so that we could be with you, not knowing when the time will come._

_Mikan, _

_Life holds many challenge. Your father and I experience that the hard way especially when we wanted to get married. I was just a String and your father were an Ancient. We had to go through many ordeal to get where we are. Mikan, if you fall down once, get your sorry butt up again because a Sakura never gives up._

_I saw in my dream that you would blame yourself for what happen but dont! We dont want you to think like that. We love you and its not your fault. It was destined to be like this. If we didnt die right then, then we would have died in another day. Maybe by the same method so no matter what, dont ever blame yourself 'cause the Mikan I love never gives up and never does that. Oh wait, your father is pestering me to write his part again._

_My little tangerine, Mikan,_

_from now on, I want you to be on your guard. Lately, someone had been plotting to kill us so that he could control the Dolls company._

_Remember that the company holds many benefits because almost every client we have there is Strings and Ancients. So, no matter what, I want you to go as fast as you could to Gakuen Alice. Your uncle will be able to protect you there._

_Underneath here, is our will._

_I, Yukihara Sakura, give all my possession to my daughter, Mikan Sakura when she has turned legitimately 18. until then, she may use my money only for educational purpose. I name my brother, Kazu Yukihara Sakura as her legal guardian. _

_I, Yuka Azumi Sakura, hereby relinquish everything in my possession to my daughter, Mikan Sakura when she has turned 18. until then, she may use my money to support her daily needs only. I name her godmother, Kaoru Hyuuga to be her second legal guardian._

_Yukihara Sakura Yuka Azumi Sakura_

_Mikan, _

_no matter what happens , you'll always be in our heart. Remember that. Make a lot of friends there. Dont get into trouble much. Be cool and calm. Dont forget to brush your teeth and and take care, our only love. _

_PS: 1)tell your uncle to give you a special star. I made sure Kaoru makes sure of that so dont even try to run away from it._

_2)Tell Kaoru-sempai to stay off those candies._

_oh and, your MP3 is in under your drawer sweetheart. Remember? You put it there so that Alice wouldnt get her hands on it._

_Love, Mommy and Daddy._

_'What a doting parents they are...' _the trios and dolls sweat dropped thought.

"I came 6 month late because there were a lot to take care of and some trouble to handle with." I said.

"What trouble?" Hotaru asked skeptically.

"-Sigh-I was ambushed a lot when I walk to and from school. Kichi decided that it would be too dangerous to walk anymore so I began to use the company's car. Kaoru-she told me to call her that- stayed with me till I come here. Oh and, she gave you a letter Natsume. Alice, please get it for me"

once again, the other letter were transported to my hand and I gave it to Natsume.

he didnt read it. I guess he wanted some privacy. Well., it is his letter. Not mine.

I folded the letter back and put it near my heart. Tears started coming again. This time, I didnt try to stop them. Hotaru, Ruka and even _Natsume _put their arms around me.

As I cry, I drifted to sleep with my hand still linked with them.

(Hotaru's POV)

So that's what happen. I swear, if anyone tries to hurt this idiot, i'm gonna kill them. Judging by Hyuuga's aura, he thinks the same too. Bunny boy's aura was not killing aura but it was close.

"Hyuuga, lets carry her to bed. The floor is killing my back." I said to him.

"Is Imai already getting old?" he put up his idiotic smirk. I aimed my Baka Bazooka at him. Nana aimed her mini Baka Bazooka at Helios.

"Hyuuga, if your dont want to lose a limb, carry her to bed. Now." I ordered.

Helios looked like he wanted to say something back but Nana's sound of loading the bullet made him think otherwise.

"Fine" he grumbled under his breath. He carried Mikan bridal style—Nana took a picture of it with her mini camera—and put her on the king sized bed.

"Hyuuga, you and Nogi could sleep in the guest room." there's no way i'm letting the boys sleep on the same bed as us.

He didnt say anything back. He just took Helios with him and went to the guest room with Ruka and Kairi behind him.

Nana, Shiro and Alice slept on the special made dolls bed beside ours. I pull the cover to Mikan's chin and drift to sleep myself with one of her hand intertwined with mine.

(Natsume's POV)

"Ruka, you can go to sleep first." I said to him as we put the bed cover to our laps.

"No, I want to read the letter with you." he said back.

"Fine. Suit your self." he went closer to me with his doll on his head and Helios on my shoulder.

_To my idiotic son, Natsume._

Why did she have to go and say that? I sighed and opened the letter slowly.

_I hope you and Aoi doing fine over there. Just to say before I forget, from now on, your mission will only be given only 4 time a month instead of 8 time. I talked a bit with Kazu when I dropped off Mikan there. I wanted you not to do it anymore but Kazu said no can do. I'm sorry I couldnt see you. I was in a hurry. Forgive me. And plus, you now have special permission from Kazu to sent me letters but only once a month. Cool, eh???Sorry I bragged. It was Mikan who asked that for me. _

_She's very nice. I hope that you'll take good care of her. If I find out that you made her cry or whatever( and trust me, I will find out), I will make Kazu go to you and give you a beating since I couldnt do it myself. I'm sure he'll be happy to do it without me telling him to._

_Natsume, your mother and I are doing fine. We're about to go to London because I wanted to paint the Eiffel Tower. I plan to put it at the muzium. I'm so excited! Your mother is happy because while I paint, she get to shop till she drop. We plan to stay there about a month. Dont worry, the muzium is taking care or the bills so dont go ninja on me._

_I guess I dont have anything else to say. Take care of yourself, your sister and especially Mikan. She had a rough time as I'm sure you forced her to tell about and I want you to support her. She's the daughter of I and your mother's best friend and I want her to have a happy life while she's there. _

_Love, Your Mother And I. _

_PS: This is your mother. Stop reading manga at night already( I founded out through the housekeeper of the special dorm). It could damage your eyesight! And I do hope that you'll use the remaining time to be with your friends more! Or not, i'll make Kazu demote you to 2 star. You dont want that now do you because only 3 and special stars get to enter the special part of the library and borrow their books. Hehehehe. Sorry. Couldnt help to put the laugh. _

'What the?' I thought. I smiled a bit though. Now I dont have to do any mission's so much. Thanks mom and the secret love of my life, Mikan. Yes, I have been in love with that idiot since we were kids. Dont rub it in. it took a lot of my guts to admit it.

I drifted to sleep with the letter neatly tucked on the table lamp beside me.


	4. Circus And Confessions

how was the 2cd chappie? anyway, i'm extremely happy to write this cuz the last chp was a sad one but this one, i wanna make it more humorous. and FYI, anywhere the gang goes, the dolls goes. its kinda tiring always have to write it and anoyying too. sorry if anyone is offended by tht. now, i will give u exclusive info on the dolls power. check it out. PS: Sarcasm will be ocassionally put in this story so for anyone who x like it, read it if u want and my story contains dramatis so x get mad. pls read, though.

Helios: Barrier

Nana: Invention

Khairi: Animal Pheremone

Shiro: Dreamseer

Alice: Magic

now that u guys knows, i hope u'll enjoy it. good luck, take care and start reading.

* * *

"Mikan, wake up. Wake up or your going to be late…" Ruka called out to her.

Hotaru, Natsume and the others already went to the kitchen to cook breakfast. It seems like today, the might have to eat breakfast while _running_ if Mikan doesn't end up waking soon.

Mikan groggily opened her eyes and when her eyes met Ruka, she did the one thing any girl would do if she wakes up and sees a guy's face in front of her.

She clutched her bed sheet close to her, ran to the nearest corner and screamed "AHHHH!PERVERT!"

Ruka almost fainted hearing those _awful _words coming from his used-to-be-love.

After a while, Mikan got back her senses—realizing she was fully clothed— and walk slowly to Ruka as her hands were out as if to say 'sorry'. "Ruka, I am _so_ _sorry_ for calling you that."

Ruka was still in shocked to say anything so Mikan grab her towel and ran to the toilet with her mind thinking Ruka must have hated her now.

While Mikan was in the toilet, Hotaru and Nana came slowly to Ruka's back and aimed the Baka Canon. Ruka snapped out of his trance and turned his back slowly to face Hotaru.

He raised both his hands as if a criminal trying to seek forgiveness. He slowly walks back towards the wall and Hotaru followed.

He scarceness was add up when even Shiro was holding a sword that Alice conjure up for him and she was holding a water ball while Natsume and Helios look at him, both with extremely deadly aura.

"Guys, this isn't what ur thinking. I swear I didn't do anything, honest!" he add when it looks like nobody is willing to believe him.

And that's when Mikan got out with only her bath robe covering her perfectly curved body.

Mikan clutched her body when her eyes was on Natsume. "AHHH! NATSUME! GET OUT!"

Shiro and Alice, sensing that Natsume was the new threat, did every thing they could to Natsume and Helios.

Helios had to put up a strong barrier to dodge those while Natsume ran out of Mikan's room but not forgetting the figure he just seen.

(Natsume's POV)

Wow, _she_ _was smoking_ when I saw her. After all these years, she finally manages to become so beautiful like that. I thought I was gonna have a nosebleed.

"Natsume, if you keep thinking like that, you know that Mikan's gonna found out and kick your ass." Helios said not bothering to think it in his head which I was sure to hear it.

'What is this smell?' I thought as I got closer to the kitchen. Helios was a lot faster to reacting to the smell.

"Ah. Egg burn." He said in his blunt ways. i was about to do the same too.

We just watch and watch until finally, Imai and that crazy doll of her hit us with her freaking large Baka Canon.

Not to sound like a _girl_ but that hurt like hell. Seriously. God knows why Ruka likes her. I mean, the woman's a freaking maniac with no ethics to anyone except to that idiot. And even then, it was unseeable through normal eyes. Ruka are like, good and mostly innocent. Yeah, that's pretty much him.

So in short, the day Ruka and Imai get together is literally the day where Mikan and I get together which is impossible so its never gonna happen.

Helios thinks so too.

"You idiots. Don't u know how to turn the fire off when you see it burns? Hyuuga, I knew you were dumb but I didn't know it would in a very critical condition. Mind me taking a look in your head?" her eyes says picture and her dolls eyes said money. Both were very clear.

Oh great. Two of a kind.

"Imai, I'll kill myself before I even let you near any part of me." With a blur face and an evil glare. Helios was doing the same too. (a/n: Speak for yourself, boy. Your not the only two of a kind.)

Apparently, Imai thoughts are crazy. (a/n: aren't it already is?) "If you say it like that Hyuuga, then I have to kill you. I'm sure the girls love your dead, pale face than your living, unsmiling face. At least when ur dead, I can make you smile." They both went a bit closer to me with the canon loaded.

I tried imagining my dead, smiling face and shudder. Helios was not better. We were about to retort back but the _other _idiot shows up. Fully ready and also almost-fully-late.

She looks at the watch on her wrist. Her face went blank. Her face went into shocked. She screams out loud. My ear drum bleeds.

Ow.

"WE'RE LATE!!! JINNO IS GOING TO KILL US!" even though she said that, she still took the half burned egg and the perfectly, toasted bread and shove it into her mouth.

All of us gather our stuff and use our own way of running to class. Well, Imai and her doll did. The rest of us just ran with all our might.

The idiot slammed the class's door open and everyone looked at our way. "Way to attract attention, genius." I whispered.

"shut up Natsume." She whispers back as we walk to our seat. Jinno isn't hear yet. Shame. I could have made his morning a lot better since I'm in the mood on doing it.

(Mikan's POV)

I gasped for air when I out down my bag. "Mistress, couldn't we have just made Alice transport us here?" Shiro said.

…

"Your right." I simply said.

I look at Hotaru, Nana, Natsume, Helios, Ruka and Kairi and said "shut up. Just, don't say anything. Just, don't." before they could even utter a single word.

When I thought I could go back being happy again, fate plays a very evil trick on me.

Jinno came into class with that frog doll of him on his shoulder. Before Jinno came to teach here, he was once my most hated tutor. Just right before we were about to move shortly after Natsume and the gang were taken away, mother thought it would be best to stay out of reach until then.

At first, I thought he was gonna treat me like any people treat an Ancient but I was dead wrong. Father thought it would be a nice lesson and a _joke_ to have an evil person as my tutor. He said that Jinno was the best there is because he was my father's _friend _and the person that made his life a hell so he thought I should feel it too.

I didn't say anything to him for a week despite his begging and crying and wailing and sucking up to me. Though, in the end, the sucking up worked. I got the doll I always wanted and he got his daughter back.

I felt like laughing when I think of my father's begging face but I just smiled sadly thinking that I'll never see it again.

I snapped out of my sappy moments and remembered something. I took out a parchment out of my bag and told Alice to give it to him since Shiro and I was too scared to go to him.

He took it and opened it. Read for a while and didn't say anything. He tucked the letter inside his shirt and the hell's lesson began.

Kazu-nii told me to give it to him when I see him. I wonder what it said. hmmm…

and the rest of the afternoon were peaceful as peaceful with Natsume by ur side could be.

-Lunch Recess-

We're sitting under the Sakura tree that Natsume claims to be his. He even carved his name to the tree in front of my eyes with his flame to prove it. (a/n: your such a kid, Natsume.)

My eyes and Shiro's were almost out of its socket when we saw that. It seems to us that when he carved his name, it looked as if the Sakura Tree was suffering.

We weren't very hungry so all of us decided to just sit on the carpet that Shiro brought with him. I wonder how he brought it with him with such a small bag.

"Hey, Natsume, do you want to go to Central Town today? It might be fun. I hear there's a circus and a book fair coming today?" Ruka asked Natsume who were reading manga on one of the branch. Helios is sleeping on another branch but lower than his.

He looked at Ruka's face and—I can't believe I'm saying this—smiled at him. A warm smile too. Not a smirk or a half-smile. A _genuine, unselfish smile_.

Leave it to Hotaru and Nana to destroy the moment with their camera clicking. Sigh. I wonder when they're gonna stop doing those kind of things and I got the answer as soon as I thought about it.

Never.

"Sure, Ruka." And the smile was gone as soon as it appears. I wonder when the day will come when Natsume will really be able to smile for always.

-Central Town After Schoo-

It was pretty easy getting permission from Kazu-nii to go to Central Town. I thought he was gonna put up a fight since he's kinda protective of me. Guess he probably thought that I needed some excitement in my life after what happen…it's so like him.

(Ruka's POV)

I looked at Natsume's face and he was looking at the circus. I smiled. I remember the day when Mikan, Imai and us went to a circus near the house where Mikan lives.

Boy, was she excited. On the way there, she couldn't stop talking –it got on Natsume's nerve a bit which resulted in her hair getting a bit burned but thank goodness Mira was there to stop making the hair completely burned—but when she got there, she was totally quiet. Her face was filled with awes. She looked so innocent.

For your information, Mira is the protective doll that Mikan always carries with her. That was the doll that her father gave her-after he chants it with the protection spell- before we left. At least, that's what Imai said when she read us out all the information she shacked from the school's computer.

i wonder where it is right now?

"Hey Mikan, why don't we go there and check it out?" it was actually for Natsume but I don't think he's gonna answer truthfully so it was better to ask Mikan.

"Sure, Ruka! I was thinking to go there too but I was caught up with something just now." her smile was across her face.

If she asked me this in the past, I would have blushed like crazy but now, just a small blush.

(Natsume's POV)

Ruka wasn't blushing like a tomato anymore 'cause 3 years ago, he realized that he was actually in love with that crazy Imai more than Mikan. Turns out that Mikan was actually just a huge crush and—he's too shy to admit it—Imai were the love of his life.

Thank god I don't have to fight my best friend for a girl. Saves me the trouble to choose but just like me, we weren't confessing anytime soon. Probably never because we rather save our friendship like this than shatter it with confession. That sounded _so _cheesy.

I followed Imai and Polka-Dot from behind with Ruka and we shared a glance for a while and smiled, knowing we were thinking about the same things.

Mikan and Imai looked us with a face. I returned to being cold again.

When we got to the entrance, there was a guy selling Howalons. Polka expectedly ran to it and asked for a giant set. It has like 30 in there! Is she trying to get fat?

"Your such a glutton." I said when we got to a seat and she started to pop some into her mouth.

"And your such a jerk." She said with a grumbling face.

"Thank you. I take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't a compliment. And no more saying. The show's about to start."

I hated being told off. "It no more 'talking' not saying, idiot."

"Alice, barrier please." Her eyes were still on the ring and suddenly, there was some sort of feeling between us. I tried touching her but it felt like something was stopping me.

I saw the idiot smirk from the corner of my eyes. I'll get you for this, little girl.

…

When we got out, I am positively happy to admit,

the show was crap.

This is _so_ not personal. I mean, why would the circus show suck if '_that idiot_' be chosen to get on those flying acrobats thingy and the crowd cheer for her and the boys look like she was the 'it' girl of the year?

'Yeah, why?' Helios raised his eyebrows at me. I shot him a glare. He must have heard that.

We don't know why but because of some strange glitch, he could hear my thoughts and I his without both of us being Ancients.

And we don't even have the same powers too. Yeah why? There were times when we joke about us being Ancients but it were impossible. There were only 12 Ancients family. No more no less. Positive.

(Mikan's POV)

Ever since we got out, Natsume have been acting strange. He looked like he was in deep thoughts or something.

"Hotaru, I want to go check out the book fair. You wanna come with?" I ask her who was standing behind me and Natsume with Ruka.

(Hotaru's POV)

"No. I have to go somewhere to buy some more things for my invention."

Bunny boy was about to say something but I gave him a glare enough to stop him. "and bunny boy here is coming with me to help me carry my bags."

"Oh, okay then. Well, I guess I have to go alone. Later guys." She looked sad a bit but not for long.

"Yeah. We'll see each other on dinner. Come on bunny boy." I didn't have to say anything to know that Hyuuga will be coming with the idiot.

I looked at Ruka and I guess he got the message. We both said goodbyes and part.

We were both walking when he ask "Hey Hotaru, did you do that to help Mikan realize her feelings and let Natsume has a chance or your just saying that 'cause your bored?"

I kept walking and walking. Too lazy to answer. Beside, bunny boy should know the answer without me telling him what.

At last, we have arrive at the heaven shop of metals and electric devices. The best in the whole academy.

"Wait Imai, you were serious about the whole making-me-carry-your-stuff thing?" he sounded shock. Now that's a surprise.

I gave him a look and said "Who said i wasn't?"

And I went inside with his extremely shocked face still fresh in my camera and in my mind.

* * *

i'm sorry if there's any confusion. since i dont have any beta, i x really notice details. pls inform me if there is any weirdness or any thing like that. pls and thank you!


End file.
